ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Fatness
What is the Tower of Fatness? The Tower of Fatness, or ToF for short, is a hard difficulty ascension-based tower as well as the third tower of Ring 3. This tower is the easiest tower in the advanced section and is mostly comprised of regular bricks. However, the color scheme is meant to simulate that of a burger. Players should try this tower after Tower of Ancient Trickery. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1 (1x4 Jumps Floor): To start off this floor, head to the corner with the little hill. Now, jump straight onto the 4th 1x4 to skip some jumps. After that, jump up the little hill. A lot of the rest of the floor is just 1x4s and self-explanatory. Just climb the ladder when you reach it and move on Difficulty: Easy. * Floor 2 (3x3 Pillar Safety Net Area/Lava Jumps Floor): Start by jumping across the 0.5 stud bricks (or just walk across them with shift). Now, head inside the little room and jump up the 3x3 pillars. After going back up, jump up the 1 stud wide bricks, wall hug jumps, and wall hug steps. After those, jump over the lava jumps and do some out-in jumps to reach the next floor''' Difficulty: Easy'. Continuing the Tower * '''Floor 3 (Maze Floor)': Start this floor by jumping across the cylinders and getting across the spinners. The rectangular brick right after the spinner is a conveyor so just jump to the brick after it. After some small jumps, you'll reach a bunch of swinging platforms. The first time getting here, you will have to head to the other side to where the cylinder is. However, if you fell down to here, the swinging platforms will sometimes change direction and be able to be skipped with shift. After some cylinders, lava spinners, and 1x3 wall hug jumps, you'll reach a maze. The way out is really simple. Start by taking the first two turns. You should see a little 1 stud hole. Squeeze through it and go to the right to reach the exit. Climb up the ladder to the next floor Difficulty: Easy. * Floor 4 (One Stud Wide Jumps Floor): Start by jumping across the shaky platform and cylinders. For this next section, use shift to climb the platforms. You'll now have to do a bunch of one stud wide jumps, be slow in this part. After those, do the next few wraparounds with the wasd method as it is easier. After some pole jumps, you'll be at the next floor Difficulty: Medium. * Floor 5 (Plaid-Looking Lava Jump Squares Floor): Jump to the spinner and onto the shaking platform. After those, jump over the 2x2s and keep going until you get to the section with the lava. Just jump from edge-center-edge to make them. After a couple of these, there's some 2 block wide jumps, a falling platform, and some 2x2s to the next floor Difficulty: Easy. * Floor 6 (>:] Face Floor): Up until you reach the pushing platform, this floor is pretty self-explanatory. Once you reach it, go slow if its the first time you activated it and try to carefully climb onto the eyebrows of the face. After you get up, do an out-in jump to reach the higher one. This is followed by some wall hug cylinder jumps. After a couple more cylinders, you'll reach some wraparounds. Use the arch method for these ones. After two of these and a truss, you'll reach the next floor Difficulty: Hard. * Floor 7: Make your way across the cylinders and corner wedges, and then there are some big cylinders with kill brick crosses on them, just jump on the corners if you do not want to get hurt. Now just do some more cylinder jumps until you reach the next floor Difficulty: Medium. * Floor 8 (Beginning of long jumps floor): Climb the diagonal truss and then jump when you are in the middle of the slope to get to the next platform. And then climb another truss and also jump from the middle to get to a spinning platform instead of a normal platform this time. Climb another truss and make your way across the falling platforms and the two wrap-arounds. This next part is pretty annoying, you have to allign your character just right with the corner and immediately jump off the very small brick and then do the wrap arounds and in and out jumps until you are at the next floor Difficulty: Difficult. Finishing the Tower * Floor 9 (Long jumps floor): This is the 2nd hardest floor in the tower, There are a lot of precise jumps at this floor, use shift-lock to the side to jump across them. Now you are at a part which seems a little confusing, just treat it like a wrap around and jump around it. And then there are some obstacles with 2 wedges pointing at each other, instead of immediately jumping to the next one, treat the first one like an in and out jump to get to the top of the wedges so you can make your way across easily, Difficulty: Difficult. * Floor 10 (10/11 stud jumps floor): This is arguably the hardest floor in the tower, '''Jump to the wedge and jump over the kill bricks. Now you have to do a lot of 2x2 stud jumps some of them being precise, use shift-lock to the side for most of these until you reach the ones going diagonally where it is recommended to point your shift-lock forward instead of to the side. Once you get to the bigger platform, jump over the kill bricks and then go across the 2x2 stud jumps. The last obstacle in the tower is the hardest in the tower, you have to jump on a 0.13 stud brick and hope that you get lucky. If you managed to do that jump, congratulations! You beat the tower! '''Difficulty: Challenging. Music: * Floor 1: Rhythm Boxing (Wii Fit) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U (pitched) * Floor 2: NEW FLEX TAPE Clear Commercial * Floor 3: Blarsa - Garden Party * Floor 4: Lucky Synth * Floor 5-7: Wii Sports Theme Fusion Jazz Arrangement - insaneintherainmusic * Floor 8: Nuclear Throne - Palace Theme B (starts at 0:34) * Floor 9-10: Just Do It! ft. Auto-tuned Shia LaBeouf (Motivational Music Video) Gallery ToF Portal.png|ToF's Portal when it was still medium ToF-0.png|The badge obtained from beating ToF Continuing from this point After this go beat Tower of Winning Every Run, but you can also beat Ring 4 beginner towers, Otherwise, go beat Tower of Slight Inconvenience. Category:Towers Category:Ring 3 Category:Medium Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno